Fionna in the Land of Aaa
by kayula
Summary: Fionna the human never thought that attending college would be like this. A pilot chapter for a possibly larger set of stories that all take place in Aaa.


_AN:Hello I'm here giving you a pilot for an Adventure Time fanficiton I have been thinking about for some time now. Hopefully there will be more to come, as always Enjoi!_

Fionna the Human was not having a fun time at all; beside her was her close friend Mermaid Warrior Princess, she gyrated viciously to the music booming in the room, for a mermaid she was great with her legs. Fionna only swayed to the boom as she eyed the lead guitarist who doubled as the singer, Marshall Lee, she thought back to earlier that week when Marshal invited her and Mermaid Warrior princess to this thing he practically insisted that they come. Marshall was in his zone you could tell that he had left the audience and even Aaa and transcended into a world all his own, the song died down and Marshal came back to Aaa and meet Fiona's eyes, he had captured her. Fiona felt nailed to the ground as the drummer tapped off a slow beat, and Marshal's lyrics flowed from his mouth.

~Oh shooting star

I have only admired you from

A far

Far away you're a light in space

Full of stars you're all I see

Baby, you're all I see

You're all I need

Oh one day you'll see me~

Marshall tipped his head back at that moment and went into a guitar rift. Fionna felt the break in eye contact a saw this as her chance to make a break for somewhere more secure, Marshall's words stuck to her head as she scanned the room for a corner, when she met a pair of eyes that were like daggers. She knew the face was Prince Gumball's and they did not look happy, he swirled his drink impatiently as if to keep his hands from doing something more aggressive. Fionna broke contact with him and found a stool to propped herself on to it, at that point Marshal began the second verse.

~oh shooting star

I'll catch you

Call you away

From where you were born in the sky

Here's where you're meant to stay

Here in my arms

Someday. ~

The song ended in a Bass solo deep and slow, the strings humming after each strum. Everyone in the room was instantly lulled by the bassist's playing. The atmosphere was somber when the band went on a break. Fionna got off the chair and went to tell Mermaid warrior Princess that she was going to leave for the night, the musty air was beginning to make her dizzy or maybe it was Marshall's song. Fionna made her way to Mermaid Warrior Princess and told her where she was going; MWP had a guy with her from the looks of it he was from the Night-o-Sphere. MWP was upset that Fionna was leaving but was quick to return to her piece of eye candy. Fionna opened the door as a waft of cool air hit her skin, she had realized how damp the air was inside as she drew in a breath.

When Fionna left the upper classmen dorm and made a turn for the Underclassmen dorm when she saw him. His guitar slung over his back, hunched he took a long breath. Fionna saw no reason to talk to him so she continued to walk trying her best not to look at him.

"_Angel_" he purred

Fionna was afraid to look back at him and get caught in his stare. Marshall got up and took a wide stride to her.

"Hey!, aren't you going to thank me for inviting you tonight" Marshall said to her back.

"Thank you" Fionna quickly replied. She wanted to get back to her room as quickly as possible , Marshall was giving her the willies.

"Hey that's not cool look me in the face, I'm not that ugly you know"

Marshall turned Fionna to face him her face flushed red. This sparked an interest in Marshall, so he cradled the small of her back and pulled Fionna close, which made her suck in a shallow breath.

'I've got this one in the bag' is what he thought.

"I could just suck that pretty pink right off your face" Marshall said as his lips grazed Fionna's ear and then gliding across her cheek and then dangerously close to her lips as he got closer to the crease of her lips his mouth moved slower. Fionna could feel his breath on her warm and steady, while she could barely breath.

"You're like a blonde bottle of sunshine in a mini skirt"

Marshall's hand slipped lower down Fionna's back when Fionna pushed him away from her suddenly, the push was so forceful that they both stumbled back a few steps.

"I don't know who you think you but need to watch where you put your hands" Fionna almost barked at him.

"Your face would suggest otherwise" Marshall retorted with sarcastic charm.

With Marshall's remark Fionna went off in a huff. 'I don't like him one bit, tonight should have never happened' is what Fionna repeated to herself until the butterflies in her stomach calmed down.

**END NOTE: I know this chapter seems brief but I wanted to see how you all would react to this and go from there. I'm debating on whether to do long chapters around once a month or shorter chapters twice a month. I you have some input of any critiques feel free to leave a comment or send me a PM. I'm not easily offended and I enjoy when people give me feedback on my work. Thank you for your time C:**


End file.
